No More Dream
by hairunno
Summary: Iini bukanlah kisah tentang anak berandal yang suka membuat kerusuhan di masyarakat. Ini hanyalah kisah 6 orang pemuda yang sudah muak dengan sekolah dan suruhan orangtua untuk menjadi orang nomor satu. Dan juga seorang pemuda yang berambisi untuk mengubah sifat ke-6 pemuda itu. Summary gagal xD


No More Dream

* * *

.

.

.

Summary : ini bukanlah kisah tentang anak berandal yang suka membuat kerusuhan di masyarakat. Ini hanyalah kisah 6 orang pemuda yang sudah muak dengan sekolah dan suruhan orangtua untuk menjadi orang nomor satu. Dan juga seorang pemuda yang berambisi untuk mengubah sifat ke-6 pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

Seorang siswa berlari kencang setelah berhasil kabur dari ruangan kepala sekolahnya. Dia berhenti dari acara berlarinya. Dia menengok kea rah belakang dan mendapatkan kepala sekolahnya –orangtua-paling-menyebalkan-menurutnya- sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Sial! Kenapa orangtua itu mengejarku sih." ucapnya lalu meneruskan acara berlarinya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

"YA! Jeon Jungkook jangan lari kau. Aku akan memberitahu orangtua mu sikap burukmu ini dan mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah." Teriak kepala sekolah itu –masih- mengejar murid 'kesayangan' itu.

"Aku tidak peduli mau kau memberitahu mereka, mengeluarkanku dari sekolah aku tidak akan peduli." Balas-teriak- siswa itu –Jeon Jungkook-

"YA! Kau berhenti kau! Tsk lihat saja Jeon Jungkook aku akan memberitahu orangtua mu." Teriak kepala sekolah –lagi-. Mungkin dia sudah lelah mengejar murid 'kesayangan'nya itu. Dia memilih berhenti dan berbalik ke sekolah.

Dan siswa tadi ah Jeon Jungkook menghentikan acara berlarinya. Dia tersenyum menang atau bisa dibilang tersenyum licik.

"Cih silahkan saja apa katamu pak tua. Lagipula 'orangtua'ku itu tidak akan peduli. Ahh mereka juga tidak bisa dibilang 'orangtua'." ucapnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

BAGH BUGH

BAGH BUGH

BRUKKK/?

"Ugh." ringis pemuda setelah jatuh tersungkur di tanah dengan wajah yang lebam.

"Hanya itu kah kemampuanmu? Cih." ucap pemuda lain memandang rendah pada pemuda yang tersungkur di tanah.

Pemuda itu menatap tak suka pada pemuda lainnya. Dia mencoba bangkit dan melawan pemuda lainnya itu. Dan…

BUGH BRUKK..

Pemuda yang mengoloknya itu jatuh tersungkur ke tanah hanya dengan satu pukulan. Ya pemuda itu memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia punya.

"Ugh. Ternyata kau kuat juga ya Taehyung-ssi." Ucap pemuda yang dipukul tadi/? Sambil tersenyum meremehkan pada pemuda yang memukulnya.

"Kau jangan terlalu meremehkan ku. Aku lebih kuat darimu." Ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"YA! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak seorang pria tua ugh guru bp. "Kalian bertengkar lagi?! Kalian ikut ke ruangan ku sekarang!"

"Jadi masalah apalagi kali ini?!" ucap guru itu setelah sampai di ruangannya.

Kedua pemuda itu bukannya menjawab malah diam memandang kosong guru itu.

"YA! Jawab aku. Kim Taehyung dan Park Hyungsik!" kesabarannya sudah habis sekarang.

"Dia yang memulainya saem!" tunjuk Hyungsik kepada Taehyung. Taehyung menatap benci pada Hyungsik. Oh tidak sepertinya akan terjadi peperangan lagi.

Taehyung keluar dari ruangan gurunya itu lebih lama. Ugh dia merasa pegal setelah diceramahi 2 jam setengah. Sedangkan Hyungsik keluar lebih dulu. Ugh ini tidak adil –pikirnya. Taehyung berjalan pulang. Mungkin dia akan bersiap kena marah dan akan diusir keluar setelah orangtuanya mengetahui apa yang ia dapat. Tapi itu membuatnya tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

.

"Park Jimin! YA!" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya kepada pemuda yang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya.

"Waeyo? Ada apa? Kau mengganggu tidurku." Ucap pemuda -yang diketahui namanya Park Jimin itu- yang kini mengucek matanya.

"YA! Kau ini tidak sopan sekali terhadap ibumu. Cepat mandi dan berangkat sekolah! Dan kau harus benar-benar sekolah, ibu tidak mau mendengar kau membolos lagi." ucap wanita paruh baya itu sambil keluar kamar anaknya.

"Tsk sekolah? Untuk apa aku kesana jika aku hanya dimarahi karena aku tak mengerti yang dijelaskan." Gumamnya pelan. Dan dengan terpaksa dia berjalan ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya.

"Pagi Jimin. Kau tidak sarapan dulu?" sapa ayah Jimin saat melihat anaknya berlalu saja.

"Tidak usah sok perhatian kepadaku. Urusi saja bisnis mu dan istri baru mu itu." Ucap Jimin berjalan ke arah pintuu keluar.

"Park Jimin! Jaga omonganmu!" murka ayahnya.

Namun seolah tak mendengar apapun Jimin keluar dari rumah itu dan pergi ke sekolah. Tapi sepertinya tidak..

"Ugh aku malas ke sekolah. Lebih baik aku ke tempat 'biasa'." Ujarnya dan dia melangkahkan kakinya berlawanan arah dengan sekolahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Jung Hoseok! Kau mau kemana?!" ujar seorang wanita paruh baya kepada pemuda yang diketahui namanya Jung Hoseok.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ujar sang pemuda itu melanjutkan langkahnya keluar rumahnya.

"Kau mau membolos heh?! Tidak bisakah kau belajar sungguh-sungguh? Kau tahu biaya untuk sekolah itu mahal. Contohlah hyungmu dia pintar dan dia mendapatkan beasiswa untuk sekolahnya.."

"Jika kau tidak sanggup membiayai sekolahku. Maka biarlah akuu tidak bersekolah. Dan lagi jangan samakan aku dengannya." Ucapnya cepat sambil memandang hyungnya dengan sinis. Dia mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari rumah kecil itu.

"YA! Jung Hoseok!" teriak ibunya memanggil anaknya.

"Sudahlah eomma jangan terlalu memaksanya." ucap kakak nya mencoba membela adiknya itu. Dan ibunya pun terdiam.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Kim Namjoon." Panggil seorang pemuda kepada pemuda lainnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah memanggilku itu Min Su-ga." Ucap pemuda yang diketahui bernama Namjoon itu sinis.

"Bukankah itu namamu? Dan panggil aku hyung aku lebih tua darimu."

"Tsk..namaku RapMonster sejak dulu. Dan aku tak mau memanggilmu hyung."

"Baiklah baiklah RapMon. Hey kau tak sopan!" ucap pemuda bernama –Min Suga- itu sambil memukul kepala RapMon

"Biarkan saja. Untuk apa kau kemari? Tsk urusi saja kekasihmu itu." Ujarnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju belakang bar.

"Dia bukan kekasihku!"

"Sudah ku bilang berkali-kali agar kau berhenti bekerja disini. Tinggallah di rumah atau cari pekerjaan lain!" ucap pemuda bernama Suga itu dengan lembit namun tegas.

"Tinggal di rumah? Berdiam diri di rumah dan merepotkanmu begitu? Dan lagi aku tak mau pekerjaan lain." Pemuda itu meninggalkan pemuda lainnya yang kini tengah menatapnya sedih.

"Hah apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengubahnya?" gumam pemuda itu –Suga- menatap nanar pada pemuda –RapMon- yang meningglkannya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Aduh saya tiba-tiba kepikiran bikin ff ini wkwk. Padahal ff yang satunya belum selesai.

Okay hope u like it.

Please review..don't be a silent reader please.


End file.
